Perseverancia
by ILoveStarscream
Summary: Después de la tempestad, viene la calma... Y cuanto mas grave es la tempestad, mas bella es la calma. La guerra Kaiju continua, con este nuevo abismo que se abrió paso, a nuestro mundo nuevamente. Raligh y Mako, ademas de ayudar a defender las costas, deberán de entrenar a nuevos pilotos. pero esta vez, la victoria cobrara pagos muy caros, Raleigh sera capaz de soportarlos?


**2027. Abril 14. 04:45 A.M**

**Base Militar de la Marina, Bahía de California. Estados Unidos.**

Eran exactamente las 04:45 de la madrugada.

La guerra Kaiju había terminado, aparentemente, hacía dos años, cuando se cerró la grieta en el abismo del pacifico que permitía el paso de estas gigantescas y odiosas criaturas; responsables de las muertes de miles de personas.

Pero eso no había sido más que un simple calentamiento, ahí no había terminado todo, y la humanidad estaba a punto de saberlo nuevamente.

El radar de la costa del pacifico comenzó a detectar una fuente de energía bastante potente, y comenzó a emitir una alarma constante.

El militar encargado de la guardia regresaba de haberse servido una taza de café para mantenerse despierto, pero ni siquiera necesito un trago, con la alarma y la locación de aquella fuente de energía había sido suficiente. Y lo fue aun más, cuando las computadoras lo analizaron con energías existentes o pasadas… Y el resultado lo alarmo bastante, Una nueva grieta, Una segunda oportunidad para que los Kaiju's Aplastaran a la humanidad.

Uno de sus compañeros de guardia, que escucho la alarma, se acerco a el.

-¿Qué está sucediendo Kiler?-

-¡Llama al Mariscal Herc! – Dijo dando media vuelta con preocupación en su rostro.

* * *

><p><em>"...El casco! Atravesó el casco!... -Raleigh, Escúchame, tienes que...- "<em>

No pudo terminar, las garras del Kaiju arrancaron sin piedad un trozo grande de aquel dios de metal, llamado Jaeger.

_"-¡Yancy!...¡Nooo!... ¡NOOO!-"_

-¡Yancy!-

Raleigh despertó de su pesadilla. Su respiración era agitada, su pulso muy rápido, pero comenzaba a estabilizarse poco a poco. Su frente estaba coronada por gotas de sudor perladas por el brillo de la luz de la luna, que pasaba por los vidrios del amplio ventanal de la habitación. Al parecer había llorado, pues al tallarse los ojos, las cuencas estaban algo mojadas, y sus pestañas humedecidas. De inmediato, se sentó sobre su cama como si fuese un reflejo de su cuerpo. Su respiración se regularizaba.

-¿Que sucede?- preguntó Mako despertando de su sueño por el grito, y sentándose de la misma manera.- ¿Estas bien?-

-Si. Estoy bien, solo una pesadilla...- Respondió con voz irregular.

-Otra vez cuando tu hermano murió, ¿No es así?-

-Si..- Aclaro después de un suspiro largo.

-Ya son varias noches que sueñas lo mismo. Quizá quiera decir algo- Sugirió.

-No lo creo, Yancy jamas fue supersticioso.-

-¿Y tu?-

-Aun no lo se Mako- La miro pensativo.

-Volvamos a dormir-

-Duerme tu, Iré a caminar un poco- Dijo levantándose de la cama.

-De acuerdo. No tardes- Respondió recostándose, y arropándose de nuevo.

Raleigh se vistió solamente con unos pantalones de Mezclilla, pues dormía en Boxers. Tomo un par de tenis casuales y salio a caminar.

Ya hacia casi un año que se había mudado a una casa nueva en la playa de Nueva Zelanda. Era un casa bella, de color blanco y con dos pisos, lena de ventanas para que la luz entrase con mayor facilidad. era una casa de playa amplia y moderna, sobre una base de acero inoxidable para que el agua, cuando había marea alta, no hundiera la casa. Desde que había madurado su relación con Mako, posterior al inicio de esta, ambos habían decidido vivir juntos y, en la mente de Raleigh, tomar ese paso antes de proponerle matrimonio. Salio por el ventanal de su habitación, bao las escaleras, y comenzó a caminar por la playa.

El sonidos de las olas golpeando la orilla de era relajante. La luna y su luz se reflejaban en el agua, que se agitaba constantemente. La arena bajo sus pies era como una especie de masaje al caminar, por lo suave que era la masa del suelo. Se sentó en la arena, recogió sus piernas hacia el y dejo sus brazos sobre las rodillas mientras veía la luna, y el horizonte del océano pacifico, pues vivían en la costa este de Nueva Zelanda. Pensaba, en su hermano...

¿Las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, o hubiesen cambiado en algo, si hubiera ignorado las diez vidas de aquel buque, y se hubiera enfocado en ayudar a su hermano?.

¿Hubiese cambiado en algo no ser confiado?.

Era algo irónico. Había salido a defender a casi dos millones de personas.

Había salvado todas esas vidas, solo para perder la que era mas importante para el... El sonido de un helicóptero en las proximidades lo saco de sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p>- ¿Un segundo abismo? ¿Eso es posible?- Preguntó Mako sorprendida.<p>

-Al parecer si.- Respondió Herc.- Se registro la noche de ayer. No habíamos dado aviso porque queríamos estar seguros.-

-¿Se ah registrado actividad? -Quiso saber Raliegh.

-No por el momento, tenemos las predicciones de los años pasados, así que es seguro que no tarde en registrarse.-

-Disculpe mariscal, Si la producción de Jaeger's se cancelo seis meses antes de que se cerrara el abismo, ¿Cual sera la defensa esta vez?-

-En eso te equivocas, Mako. La producción de los Jaeger's termino el mimo día que se cerro el abismo, El mariscal Pentecost, se encargo de que las empresas encargadas, no dejaran de trabajar, hasta el día que el muro costero estuviera terminado.- Explico Herc.- Del mismo modo, sabíamos que los modelos viejos, desde el modelo uno a los primero modelos cuatro, estaban casi obsoletos para el combate, de modo que se actualizaron los mismos diseños, agregándoles mas movilidad y Extensiones para mejores resultados.-

-Y, ¿Que quiere que hagamos, Mariscal?- Raleigh se levanto y lo vio fijamente.

-Quiero que vuelvan al frente- respondió- Son los únicos pilotos experimentados fuera del simulador que pueden ayudar. Los demás, los reclutaremos según sus mejores puntajes en el simulador, y ustedes serán quienes los entrene. Hasta entonces- Se levanto dispuesto a retirarse-

-Mariscal, cuantos pilotos de entrenamiento tiene en su lista?- Pregunto Raliegh.

-Por el momento, tengo 3 Parejas de piloto y copiloto. Nos veremos después, Con permiso señorita Mori-

Salio de de la casa, acompañado por Raleigh, y Subió a su Helicóptero, y el conductor despego.

¿Cuantas veces mas debía perder a un ser amado?. Sin embargo, esta vez, no se lo permitiría.

* * *

><p>-Oye "A"-<p>

-Dime, Sean-

-Trajiste la información de Historia?¿La que dejaron de Tarea?-

-¡Mierd*! ¿Dejo tarea?-

-Si, por algo te pregunto si la hiciste...-

-Pues, no. ¡Pásamela!-

-Yo tampoco la hice, por eso pregunte si tu la habías traído.-

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro, y estallaron en carjadas.

Alexis y Sean. Mejores amigos desde hacia seis años. Se habían conocido el primer día del primer año de primaria. Lo que ahora era una amistad inquebrantable, había comenzado con una pelea, por un crayon de color. Alexis, la mas fuerte de los dos en físico, era hija de militares. El, hijo de dos científicos de la tecnología. Ambos de la misma edad, bueno, con diferencia de tres días, Alexis era la mayor. Sean, con capacidades cerebrales, muy rápidas, por lo cual, obviamente, era un chico muy listo. Sus edades, 14 años, curzando el tercer año de secundaria, en México.

Ella era alta. 1.70. Su cabello era corto, castaño claro, se-mi rizado, mas ondulado que rizado. Piel blanca, un poco bronceada por el sol. Sus ojos eran algo extraños, o muy, muy diferentes. A simple vista eran Verdes, con el aro exterior negro. pero para aquellos que se habían detenido a mirarlos con atención, observaron sus verdaderas características. el centro, después de la pupila, era una ligera capa de café claro, del cual se desprendía el verde, y entre el verde y la aureola negra, había tres tonos diferentes, uno quizá podría considerarse azul, el siguiente gris, y casi al ultimo, un turquesa. Claro, no era sencillo de notar, por ser un ojo, con capas de colores muy pequeñas. Sus cejas obscuras, resaltaban claramente sus ojos y su piel blanca. Su rostro era ovalado, pero con una fina complexión. Sus labios, tenían un tono rojo natural. Su cuerpo era toda una envidia, pues siempre se había dedicado al ejercicio. Sus gustos, muy específicos y un tanto agresivos, pues siempre que podía, iba vestida de colores obscuros, o con el uniforme militar de su madre. Su forma de ser, era de admirarse, una joven de tal edad, que nunca se dejaba quebrantar, era fuerte, decidida, perseverante, y con una imaginación brillante. Su talento, enfocado a cualquier cosa que el campo del arte encerrara, le había atraído muchas envidias, y enemigos de cierto tipo.

El, un chico no muy alto. 1.65. Su cabello, del mismo modo era rizado, castaño normal, Sus ojos eran café, y su piel bronceada, tono moreno claro. Era un chico muy inteligente, pero no un Nerd. Jamas había ocupado lentes, ni braquets, ni nada del estilo. era, como describir al chico mas atractivo del salón, y sumarle un gran y potencial cerebro. Sus personalidad, el era amable, muy social, amistoso, siempre colaboraba con las obras de caridad, y ayuda a los necesitados. toda persona que lo conocía, pensaba grandes cosas de el. Al ser muy inteligente, pensaba a diario como desarrollar nueva tecnología, y, con ayuda de su amiga, una empresa encargada de la inteligencia mundial. Claro, que ninguno de los dos se imagino jamas, que se convertirían en pilotos Jaeger.

Ambos entraron a la clase siguiente, y como de costumbre, tomaron el lugar uno al lado del otro, en la parte central, los ultimos dos ascientos de las hileras.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui les dejo el primer capitulo, que lo disfruten. :3 <strong>


End file.
